Dirty Mouth
by SnickersCarWashMMs
Summary: Sequel to One Night Stand. Ryan has an important question to ask Calleigh. No it isn't what you think. We gotta while before that! Read and Review! Part two in the Cleaning up Life series. Sorry but I rewrote it.


**A/N: I wrote this for laughs and giggles but it probably aint that funny. Maybe a bit naughty. ;)  
****I hope you review...because my writing sucks and I really need to improve before I have to take my English GCSE.  
Title: Dirty Mouth  
Sequel to One Night Stand.  
Rating: T  
Enjoy!**

CarWash

It had been 5 months since they had agreed that they wanted something more, 4 and a half months since they agreed they were dating and 1 month since they told the others.

Ryan was very happy with his relationship with Calleigh, he knew this was going someone and wanted nothing more than to marry this woman. But they weren't at the marriage stage, they were however at the moving in stage. So he had told her to meet him at his place; he had a surprise for her.

She arrived at 7pm and knocked gingerly at the door, when he answered he knew this was the right thing to do, he didn't want her always having to wait outside for him to answer even though she was always welcome to come in freely.  
When she walked in she gasped, the whole room was filled with rose petals, a small table was covered with a cloth, and had two meals laying on it, a bottle of champagne in the middle and a rose lying on her chair. The room was dim, lightly lit with a few candle's.

"What's all this?" She asked shocked. "Your surprise. Now take a seat." He guided her to her seat where she picked up the rose and took a seat. He took a seat opposite her and stared into her eyes. "Look Calleigh." He took a deep breath and she thought something completely different. She interupted him not wanting to hear him say what she thought he was going to say.

"Look Ryan if your going to ask what I think you are than just please don't! Because I am not ready for that! We are not ready for that! Why would you ruin what we had?!" By now she had tears streaming down her face. He wore a shocked expression and wasn't moving.  
She grabbed her stuff and walked to the door, only then did he come to life and run after her. "Calleigh! Wait!" She stopped when she got to her car and turned to face him. Her eyes were red and but other than that she looked completely calm and rational. "Don't say anything Ryan. Don't apologise, don't tell me that we are ready for it because we arn't. I don't want to hear it. No I can't bear to hear it."

Her voice cracked and she swallowed down the lump. "_Please _Ryan, don't do this to me." Her legs were about to give in and her bottom lip was trembling. He caught her just before her legs gave out and the slid to the floor, leaning against her car. "Calleigh, I would _NEVER _do that to you, I know we arn't ready. I love you, you mean the world to me and I can't believe you thought I was breaking up with you." She stopped crying into his shoulder and looked up to him shocked. He forgot his fear of asking her and came out and said it. "Move in with me." He whispered.

She stared at him. "Cal-" She cut him off with a mindblowing kiss. "Was that a yes?" She grinned. "It was a hell yes." They shared many long kisses before getting up and heading back to his apartment. "If anyone asks can we just say we had dinner, you asked me, I said yes and there was a few tears?" He grinned at her. "A little embarrassed Miss Duquesne?" She grinned back. "More like _alot _embarrassed." He grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. She pulled back on his arm. "What about dinner?" "I want to spend some time with you and besides its cold now." With that they walked into bedroom with only one thing on their minds.

* * *

"So is everything packed up?" He walked back into the apartment where she stood looking over the emptiness. "Yes." She whispered, her demeaner had changed since this morning; it sort of slumped. "You okay babe?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Yeah, i'm just gonna miss this place." He placed a meaningful kiss on her shoulder. "Alot of good memories?" She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Something like that." She kissed him softly on the lips. He rested his head against hers. "Don't worry we'll make alot of new memories at our new place."  
They had bought a beautiful house not too far away from the lab but in a reasonably safe place if they wanted to start a family.  
"Where is everyone?" She said changing the subject. "Alexx, Eric and Natalia and H all took your stuff to the new place. By the way you have alot of stuff!" She laughed at his shocked appearance. "Yeah I know I have a load of _crap_!" His jaw dropped.

"Calleigh Duquesne! You have a dirty mouth!" She smirked. "Well you did always like it dirty." She purred into his ear and then made her way out of the apartment, leaving her keys on the side as a promise to the landlord. He stood frozen to the stop. "Are coming or what? We have a whole new place to break in." He practically chased after her.

He still can't believe he has Calliegh Duquesne in his grasp bit he sure as hell won't let her go.

**Review. Please. Review. Please. Review. Please. Oh Come on. If your still reading this you ain't reviewing. Review. Please.**


End file.
